Nobody Does it Better
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Haruhi/Tamaki. She never could understand how someone could be so imperfect and so perfect at the same time.


Haruhi x Tamaki

Lyrics by Carly Simon

**Nobody Does it Better****  
**

I glare across the room at you, where you sit in a corner of woe. You've gone and taken offence at something I've said again. It drives me crazy when you do that.

I won't apologise for it, either.

I didn't say anything wrong; it was all the fault of your over-sensitivity and foolishness. You've put a downer on everyone now, and I'm not going to amend for it. It's up to you to grow up.

As if sensing my mood, you glance over at me, only to receive a frosty glare. It works more as an encouragement than a deterrent, I notice, as you begin to straighten yourself up. I continue to watch you out of the corner of my eye as you stand up, slowly, elegantly, with more grace than I could ever manage. With one lax flick of the wrist, you sweep your hair from your face and come over to where I am sitting, trying to work.

You kneel by the table, and put your arms across it, so they are about level with your shoulders, and rest your chin on your hands, staring at me.

I continue to ignore you, and you continue to stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And I give in.

"Did you want something?"

I say it harsher than I intended to.

You kiss the tips of your first two fingers, and tap my nose with them. An involuntary blush spreads over my cheeks.

"Sorry, Haruhi." You says it so mournfully, in such a hang-dog tone, that I turn to look at you.

My biggest mistake.

I look into your eyes, and in seconds I can't even really remember why I was mad at you at all. I melt, my features literally sagging into a tired smile.

How do you manage to do that?

"It's okay," I mutter.

_And nobody does it better, though sometimes I wish someone could  
nobody does it quite the way you do  
why'd you have to be so good?_

He stands up again, and offers me a hand.

"Come for a walk?"

I gesture at my work.

"I need to revise for a history test."

"Please?"

A pause, as I try to reorganise and prioritise my thoughts. Eventually, I sigh.

"Fine."

We wander out, shoulders close, arms occasionally bumping together, hands brushing together.

We walk around the campus for a while, until we find a silent spot with no one nearby. We stop, and you lean against a tree, to swing your hair back from your face in a ridiculously feminine way. Considering I am wearing a male uniform, that is pretty ironic.

"I'm a fool, sometimes."

"More than sometimes. And it's quite unusual for you to recognise that."

He stares down at me, his eyes warm, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. A worryingly serious Tamaki, not joking or over-dramatizing anything. A little part of himself that doesn't come out all that often, in comparison to his other qualities.

He opens his arms to me, and I step into them, resting my head against his chest, his forehead resting on top of my own head, his nose softly nuzzling my short hair.

"You do know I'm sorry, right?"

His arms around me tighten. I smile into his chest.

"I do."

"I'm glad."

_The way that you hold me, whenever you hold me  
there's some kind of magic inside you that keeps me from runnin'  
but just keep it comin'- how'd you learn to do the things you do?_

You step back a little, and tilt my chin upwards with one long, elegant finger. I stare into your eyes, and wish for the millionth time that I knew if there are other people that could make me feel this good, because if I did, then it might be a little easier.

You kiss me on the mouth, your lips soft and pressing. I kiss back bodily, pulling you back to me. I never more feminine than when I have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss you properly.

I can taste you in my mouth like I have done a hundred times before, a tantalizing taste that isn't anything in particular, just a mixture of things that could only belong to you, because only you are ever like this.

Your hands slip under my blazer and un-tuck my shirt with the ease that has come from so much practice, and your hands are cool against the heat of my skin, making me arch into you.

I feel your mouth smiling against my own, and you welcome my indignant fingers tangling into his hair, tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss.

I pull away, from the kiss but not the embrace, and your forehead rests on my own, your eyes boring into me.

"I'm sorry," you say again, quietly, for only me to hear.

"I know," I whisper. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

_Oh, and nobody does it better- makes me feel sad for the rest  
nobody does it half as good as you  
darlin', you're the best_


End file.
